


Wedding

by planetundersiege



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Earth, Gay, Gay Marriage, M/M, Matt Shirogane, Oneshot, Post War, Pure, Shatt, Shattweek, Shattweek2018, Ship, Tuxedos, Wedding, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shatt week 2018: Day 2: Wedding.Today was the day.





	Wedding

Today was the day.

The day everyone had longed so much for.

After months of planning, after years of a budding romance while trying to defend the universe and defeat the galra empire, it was finally time.

It was time for a wedding that had been long overdue.

Shiro stood by the altar with a prideful smile on his face. The five lions of Voltron could be seen in the distance, giving a sort of approval over the union. He wore a black tuxedo, This was the perfect day for a wedding.

Everyone he cared about was here. Allura, Lance, Keith, Allura, Coran, Lotor, Hunk and all of their families. And don’t forget all of the Holts. Pidge sat on the first row, smiling while her mother cried happy tears. The only ones missing were the groom and his father.

The black paladin had never been more nervous in his entire life, this was his big day.

Their big day.

After what felt like forever when he was standing alone, summer wind against his face, it was finally time.

Matt slowly walked, wearing a nice matching tuxedo while sporting a red blush on his cheeks. Beside the groom, a proud Sam Holt was, smiling ear to ear. After all, it’s not everyday your son gets married.

Step after step, they closed in, and Shiro felt his heart pound in excitement. His Matt, Matt Holt. No, Matt Shirogane soon.

He remembered when they tried to decide which last name to take, and settled on Shirogane, since he never actually got called Takashi, and Shiro was from his last name.

Soon, he and his lover would be one, share last names and spend the rest of their lives together.

Their eyes met, only for a second, but that was more than enough. Seeing Matt’s brown eyes, sparkling with happiness and pride was all he needed. This was a dream that was about to come true, they had talked about this marvelous day for years, never expecting it to come, but yet, here they are.

Finally, they arrived and both grooms turned red.

Sam let go of Matt and then proudly looked at Shiro, his former team mate, and soon to be son in law.

“Take care of him Shiro”.

He nodded and took Matt’s hands in his own, and small tears began to form from all the overwhelming emotions and happiness. None of them had ever felt so many emotions in one simple place before. It was like a change, but it was a good change..

This was happening.

“I will”.


End file.
